izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Invader Gia/Question and Answer 2
Okay, I know I already have a question and answer thingy, but this one, I just have my characters answer in words not drawings, if you want me to answer in drawings, just go to my other post Question and Answer So, ask away :D Question 1 "What kind of music do you like? And what do you want to be when you grow up? :D" ~ Asked by: Blin Zay: Well...I really like older music, you know, the upbeat stuff from the early fifties to the late seventies? I think it's really fun :D And as for what I want to be, well...I suppose an artist or writer would be really cool :P May: I love rock and roll, but I'm talking about heavy metal, none of that lighter stuff...Just...Ick...Any way, what I want to be is a paranormal investigator, or maybe an FBI agent, they seem like really awesome careers to me. Jon: Music? Well... I like all kinds really, it's all really cool, so it's hard to choose just one. What do I want to be when I grow up...Well I'll tell you, but you better not laugh, so, here goes nothing...I really want to be a poet. There, I said it... Mia: Pop! I love upbeat stuff :P I also like show tunes, but pop is really fun! What do I want to be? Marine Biologist! Or a zookeeper, but I love marine life :D It's the best kind, plus all the creatures can actually seem to understand me too :P Gem: Music? Well, classical music is very calm and relaxing, and that's what I like. It soothes me if I ever have a hard day...And as for what I want to be, I don't really know yet, but I'll tell you if I figure it out :) Rae: I enjoy Techno music, it's very energizing, and I love the beat some of the songs have. And what I what to be is a baseball player, I love the feeling of the bat in my hand. It makes me feel powerful. Vix: Do I really hv to do this? Fine...I never have time for music, but I suppose I do have a soft spot for parody driven songs...Don't judge me! Anyway, what I wish to e, and what I WILL be, is the ruler of Tre Armorium, Zepta's home planet. Zar: I like any music from movies or cartoons, they're always very catchy. And what I want to be, is what I already am, the top reporter and best photographer in all of the Irken empire. Tayree: Music? I have no time for it...But I suppose I like hearing loud rock and roll. As for what I want to be, I enjoy all combat. I wish to be any kind of fighter. But right now, I am happy with my position as a combat and weapons trainer. Rai: I like festive music, it gives me a feeling that something good is going to happen soon. What do I want to be? Well...I want to be a professional soccer player. Soccer was always a big sport in my country, so I usually played that, and I'm really good at it too. Meg: Music? I love all music, but I do enjoy pop songs, mostly by Michael Jackson, an American singer. What I want to be? I always dreamed of being a pianist, so I could perform masterpieces for all to hear :) It's a wonderful thought, no? Vym: Ah...I love, love songs, they're beautiful masterpieces that sometimes can actually bring me to tears, which is very difficult to do...As for what I want to be, I think a fashion model would be a good choice. I've been told I have the figure for it, so I guess it could work. Zepta: Hard rock, hands down. Nothing can top it in my mind. I love loud an crazy things, so Rock fits perfectly. I've always wanted to be a singer in a rock and roll band, obviously. Zag: Music? Hm...I've neve really given it any thought before, I suppose I like techno music,it's really fast and fun too. What do I want to be? Well, momma thinks I'd make a great game-show host, or television announcer, anything that involves talking is great with me, though :P Eve: I-I...Like...Um...Soft, m-music. I wanna...be just...l-like, d-daddy, a p-para-paranormal, in-inves-investigat-investigator. Question 2 "If you were a batman character then who would you choose to be? :3" ~ Asked By: NAE Zay: Well, I suppose Batgirl would be a suitable choice for me. I hope Dib would be my Nightwing...Anyway, yes, I would enjoy being Batgirl more than any other Hero or Villain :) May: Oh, definitely The Riddler, he's clever, cunning, and very persuasive. I think he actually resembles me...in way...You get the idea, I want to be The Riddler. Jon: The Joker, hands down. He's funny, insane, and a complete psychopath, so he's actually kind of like me. Except for the whole murderer thing...Right? Oh, never mind, you understand what I'm trying to get across. Mia: HARLEY QUINN! She's peppy, energetic, and really awesome :D I also like her sense of style, and humor too :P Gem: Ah, a hero or villain...Well, I think I could be a good Catwoman. She is very agile, and extremely flexible as well, like myself. Rae: Batman, he is powerful, formidable, and incredibly intelligent. I love feeling like that, it makes me feel like I can do anything Vix : The penguin, He is dangerous, smart, and a very powerful competitor. He is more dangerous than he is given credit for, and he is a genius. Much like myself. Zar: Robin, he's very flexible, and acrobatic. I would love to be able to do that kind of thing. I also love all the colors he wears. Tayree: I think The Scarecrow would be the perfect choice for me, he creates and implants fear into unsuspecting victims, just as I do. Rai: Nightwing, he is very agile and powerful, I love his dark colors, and individuality. Also, Nightwing is in love with Batgirl, and she loves him as well... Meg: I don't think I've ever thought about this before...But I believe I could make a suitable Harley Quinn, she is very energetic and also Lovestruck, just like I am :) Vym: I've been told I make a good Poison Ivy, her overall beauty and seductive abilities make her and I very similar I suppose. I also like the idea of killing with a kiss. Zepta: I think being Mr. Freeze would be EPIC! I know I'm a fire elemental, but I think having control over ice would be so awesome! Zag: Batman? Ooo! I think that being Batman would be super awesome! He's all dark and cool and awesome and smart and lots of other stuff! Eve: I...Want to...be...Catwoman... Question Three "Vix, could you maybe, just possibly, be a little nicer to the pixies?" ~ Asked By: Zlim Vix: I could, I very well could, but, of course, that doesn't mean I will... Question Four "Rae, will you be my friend?" ~ Asked By: Zerna Pixie Rae: Of course I will, I'm friends with everybody as long as they don't have some kind of problem with me :D Question Five "Yo, Jon! Wanna help me out with a prank?" ~ Asked By: Zlim Jon: It depends, who are we pranking? Question Six "Hiya Vixamon! Sorry, had to! For some reason, your name reminds me of Digimon, how come?" ~ Asked By: Sadi Vix: Possibly because it's spelled in a similar fashion? How am I supposed to know? And furthermore, why should I even care? Question Seven "What do y'all think of my OCs? Including the pixies, VIX!" ~ Asked By: Zeel (Creator) Zay: They're all really fun, and never fail to make me laugh at one time or another. When your OCs come around, they always know how to have a fun time :D May: I'm not sure what I think of them, seeing as I hate everything to do with hideous alien creatures, such as Zay, but I guess some of them are alright, I'm not saying I like them, but they're alright... Jon: Well...I guess Zlim is pretty cool, but the rest of them are just targets to me...Yes I do realize that an alternate version of myself is in love with Zeel, but right now, I'm the only Jon here, so I say they're all simply targets for my neverending schemes and nothing more. Mia: I love them all!!!! Mostly because they actually like me, and out of everyone I only have about four close friends, (En, Rai, May, and Dib), but that doesn't really matter, since all of your OCs seem to like me :D I hope.... Gem: Well...I don't really know them all that well, but judging on what everybody else says, they all seem like divine characters :) Rae: I am perfectly happy with your OCs, especially since one of your OCs is the love of my life... Vix: All of your OCs are moronic, ESPECIALLY the pixies. They are always laughing and having fun...It's disturbing....And completely idiotic... Zar: They always somehow intruige me, they are very interesting characters, every last one of them, but the smeets interest me the most, seeing as they would have somehow had to break the laws of time and space to be here...The Human-Irken hybrid smeets are fascinating as well... Tayree: I have never spoken to any of them, and if they ever happen to speak to me, they would be terrified beyond all reason, everyone always is... Rai: I think they're all really cool, even the ones that might hate me beyond all reason, are still really awesome. Meg: Ah...Well, your OCs are very kind...Well, normally, they are...I find them very odd at times, and occasionally just rude...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound unkind. They are all very ince :) Vym: I guess they're all pretty cool, I do enjoy that King guy though...I've heard that he has it bad for me, but I can't be sure... Zepta: Eh...I like some of them, but other ones are way too uptight, like Vix, but other ones are just plain awesome! They know how to rock out, have fun, and just be themselves, that's what I like to hear and see Zag: I think they're all really fun, I'm not sure if daddy likes them, but I think some of them are all really fun, like Zlim, she's awesome :D Eve: I...L-Like them...a-a-all... Question Eight "Oh, and, Um...Jon? *Smiles innocently and holds out Sage* You has a smeet!" ~ Asked By Zeel (Creator) Jon: *Spits out drink* What?! How? When? With who?! Why wasn't I informed about this?! AGH! Question Nine "What would your reaction be if the person you loved kissed you right now?" ~ Asked By Peebles Zay: Happiness...Happiness beyond all reason, when he kisses me, I'm in heavan... :) May: I wouldn't know, since I've got no one at the moment... Jon: I think I'd pass out...If SHE would kiss me....That'd just be a dream come true, I swear, I'd probably be like nothing on this Earth...Don't tell ''ANYONE ''I said that! Mia: I'unno, really, I don't have anyone, but it'd probably be really fun :D Gem: It'd be a wonderful thing, to just have him hold me in his arms, and kiss me *Sighs* I would love that... Rae: Ah, a kiss from Ven is like nothing of this world...I would be completely enlightened. Vix: Shock, among other things, Tanri doesn't seem like the type who would kiss anyone... Zar: I won't say her name, but I believe her kiss would be a wonderful thing, I would probably be shocked for a moment or two, to say the truth, but I would also be extremely happy. Tayree: I do not kiss, I never wish to, therefore, I cannot answer the question you have thought of, good day to you... Rai: You mean Zay-...I mean, I'm not going to say her name, but her kiss would probably make me fall in love with her all over again... TBA Category:Blog posts